


How Do I Love Thee

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor writes a little something for River. Because it's Valentine's Day and he never knows what to get the woman who has everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Love Thee

Dearest River,   
How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…  
I love you in the mornings, before I even open my eyes.   
I love you when you chew on your lip because you’re nervous.   
I love you when you turn up out of the blue and disrupt all my plans.  
I love you when you fall asleep on my shoulder.   
I love you when you’re shooting at things for me.  
I love you when you try to fly my TARDIS. (try being the key word)   
I love you when I think there’s nothing good left inside me. Then I remember you and I love you all the more.   
I love you when you make me cross.   
I love you when you point out that I’m wrong.   
I love you when you try to save me, that you think I’m worth saving.  
I love you when you roll your eyes at me.   
I love you when you do something crazily clever and grin at me.  
I love you when you call me sweetie.   
I love you more than I thought anyone could love anyone, and certainly more than I thought I was capable of.   
I love you in ways I don’t think I could ever articulate.   
I love you, always,  
Your Doctor. 

“That,” River grinned as she looked up from the paper. “Was the soppiest, most overly-sentimental thing I have ever read. And I’ve read Dad’s love letters to mum!”   
“I know.” The Doctor grimaced as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. “But it’s Valentine’s Day and I didn’t know what to get you because you always have everything and I just thought-”  
“Oh shut up. I love it!” River beamed as she reached up and pulled him close to her and kissed him like she’d never have another chance.


End file.
